Black★Rock Shooter (original concept)
Black★Rock Shooter (ブラック★ロックシューター) is the titular character and a protagonist of the anime OVA Black★Rock Shooter and is originally the protagonist on the song of the same title. She was created by huke who participated in the song Black Rock Shooter. She is the "other self" of Kuroi Mato. She is voiced by Kana Hanazawa. Appearance Black★Rock Shooter is a pale-skinned, blue-eyed girl, with black hair in uneven twintails (possibly because one tail was burned); the right lock of her hair is shorter than her left. She bears two scars on her midriff; she wields an arm cannon and a katana. A blue flame shoots out from her left eye. Her clothes consist of a string bikini top under a black jacket. The jacket has a white stripe running along the length of each of her sleeves and has a white star design on the front (left side) and back. She also wears a pair of tight-fitting shorts and black knee-high boots. Her weapons consist of a black-hilted katana and a large gun called the ★rock Cannon. The ★rock Cannon has a rate of fire of 20 shots per second. In the anime, her eyes have a concentric circle pattern like all of the "other selves". Personality Black★Rock Shooter is a calm, collected girl; she does not speak at all until her confrontation with her "other self", Kuroi Mato, near the end. She does not focus on anything except the most important thing she has to do at the moment. She is very skilled in fighting, despite being quickly taken down by Black★Gold Saw in her first shown battle. Also Dead Master is able to initially outwit her, but thanks to Kuroi Mato feelings, Black★Rock Shooter is able to find renewed strength and totally outclass Dead Master. History Black★Rock Shooter is initially shown in her world, fighting against Black★Gold Saw with the "black blade" for an unknown reason. Though the sillouette is unclear, it looks like Black★Rock Shooter is impaled by Black★Gold Saw and left to be crushed under falling rocks. When we next see her, she is appears to be waking up and at the edge of a broken bridge, now wearing a long trench coat, and sporting a new weapon: ★rock cannon. She crosses many different scenes and finally ends up at a castle, and as we soon learn, is the residence of the Dead Master. Initially, her reasons for fighting or pursuing the Dead Master are unknown. Inside the palace, Black★Rock Shooter finds her opponent; she holds out her hand, and the Dead Master responds by attacking. The two begin their fight, with Black★Rock Shooter igniting her eye and powers, both of them seemingly equal. The Dead Master manages to ensnare Black★Rock Shooter in a web of chains, where she is apparently trapped. However, as Kuroi Mato comes to terms with her feelings, Black★Rock Shooter gains the strength to break from her chains with her bare hands. Once again, she holds out her hand to the Dead Master. The Dead Master is confused, and when she falls off a ledge, Black★Rock Shooter pulls her up and embraces her. The Dead Master, unable to handle this, escapes from Takanashi Yomi's body and dissolves. Black★Rock Shooter is then revealed to have merged with Kuroi Mato, her human counterpart, at some point after having fought Black★Gold Saw; thus, the Black★Rock Shooter who had fought the Dead Master was making use of Mato. Trivia *Out of the "other selves" featured in the OVA, Black★Rock Shooter is the only one to be identified by name in the actual anime. Category:Characters